A Hypothetical Situation
by luminodrake
Summary: Let us assume Wataru managed to go on a date with Isumi. Concept came first before the context.


I must be the luckiest person in the world alive. 

"...You sure?" I asked hesitantly. Darn it, I can already hear my voice quaver.

She nodded.

"So, uh, would 11.30 am do for you?" I asked, "We'll have lunch, then walk around the mall a bit."

"Well, I don't really go to the mall a lot, but I would like to visit the mall more frequently I guess..." she smiled, her beautiful yukata swaying to the wind.

"Awesome! I'm still surprised you decided to come on a date with me, though."

You never took notice of me before. All this while, your attention was shifted to that penniless butler. But all is well, as you have finally accepted me.

I smiled, turned, and walked away.

_Thank you, Isumi. Thank you._

I held back my tears as I crossed the road.

* * *

I was at the mall early. Standing at the entrance, I could see huge crowds of people walking past me. I should be quite distinct, standing among the mobile peoples. It would be like those animations where I am the still image at the center of blur, indistinct moving objects. The sky is clear, and the sun is shining brightly. Despite this, the weather was cool and comfortable. Perfect. 

I noticed the long black limousine coming to a stop at the road. I rushed up to meet it.

The driver stepped out of the limousine, and opened the door to the passenger seat. Isumi was in view.

I smiled and waved to her. She responded with her calm, soothing smile.

Ah, my heart is trying to come out. Is the warmth and happiness too much for my heart? Probably.

Isumi stepped out of the limousine, along with her bodyguards.

One of the bodyguards strode over to me, bent down and whispered to my ear, "If anything happens to her, we know who to go after." He then turned back and entered the limousine. The rest of the bodyguards followed.

The door of the limousine closed. It went back onto the road. Isumi and I were left standing at the roadside.

I looked away sheepishly. "So, uh, where do you want to go for lunch?"

Isumi thought for a while.

People walked past us. Cars zoomed past on the road. The sounds of a nearby sparrow.

Isumi finally spoke.

"I...don't really know what stalls are there in the mall."

"Oh." I replied, feeling awkward. It slipped my mind that Isumi rarely comes to the mall, if at all. I looked at her, and took her hand.

"Come," I said enthusiastically, making our way into the mall, "I know a place that has pretty good ramen."

* * *

"Is the wooden chair alright with you?" I asked. We were already seated in the restaurant and had placed our order. 

Isumi nodded. I felt relieved.

After some time, Isumi stood up. "I...have to go to the toilet," she said, and walked off.

"Okay," I called out, "But don't take too long!"

After Isumi was out of sight, I turned my head back to face the table in front of me. I recalled the earlier scene; it was perfect. Dimly lit area. A wooden table for two. Isumi on one side. Me on the other. Just the two of us.

I knew preventing Saki from coming along was an excellent idea; she would have ruined the ambience.

I looked around while waiting for Isumi. The stall was packed with people. Entire extended families were at some two or three tables having a gathering of sorts. A woman and her kid was at another table. The kid was making a mess with his brawling and arm-flailing, while the mother was on a futile quest to feed him. Looking at the scene, I smiled to myself.

I continued to wait. _What's taking Isumi so long?_

It did not help that the food just arrived. The waiter set down the dishes, uttered a "enjoy your meal" and left. My smile faded away.

_Isumi, where are you? The food has arrived._

I looked at the bowl of kitsune udon I ordered. The aburaage floated in the clear steaming soup. On the opposite was Isumi's tonkotsu ramen. Both freshly-made dishes continued to steam.

I felt uneasy. _What is going on? Why is she not back from the toilet after such a long time?_

I looked behind me. The toilet was in sight. A short distance from the stall.

_Uh huh, the toilet is just over there. Maybe she is taking a dump or being appaled at the quality of public toilets or there is a queue at the toilets or whatever._

I turned back and faced the table of dishes. _Just give her some time._

The two bowls of noodles continued to steam.

I continued to wait anxiously.

The extended family over at that corner had already finished their meal, and are now talking loudly amongst themselves. The woman and her kid had long left the stall. Meanwhile, new customers are coming in.

I think the staff are starting to focus on me. Maybe among themselves they are discussing about why I am sitting there foolishly and not touching my food. Maybe the chef might think I might not like the taste of the food or something, and would come over to apologize.

Oh man, my mind has started to wander. _When's Isumi coming back already!_

At that moment, I suddenly felt lonely and bored.

I begun to count from one to two hundred and eight.

I joined the tables in the stall with imaginary lines, although it does not seem to form any discernible pattern.

Meanwhile, my mind is filled with fears and doubt. _I don't know what happened to Isumi. Normally, people would have made it back within minutes._

I stopped joining the tables with imaginary lines.

_I really don't know._

Eventually, the waiter from before walked towards me and asked, "Sorry, but is the food all right with you, sir?"

"Uh no," I replied hastily, "I'm waiting for my friend."

The waiter went "alright then" and walked back to chat with his colleagues.

I looked back at the table. The two bowls of noodles have already stopped steaming.

I continued to idly wait. Then it occurred to me.

_Is this some sort of prank?_

To pretend to come on a date with me, then disappear, making me look like an idiot?

Using the excuse of going to the toilet, she might have went out the mall to rendezvous with her bodyguards, then head back home.

This must be why she's not back here yet.

_She won't be coming back._

I knew from the start that her heart belonged to that butler.

It was a folly to think that she would give me a chance.

Feeling cheated, I wolfed down my already-cold food and paid the bill. _And I had to pay for something that was left untouched_, I thought as I looked at the waiter clearing up the entire bowl of tonkotsu ramen.

_Curses._

I walked out immediately after taking the change. Right at that moment, I could only think about how I was throughly played around with by someone with more money.

_Is it about money? My parents had a lot of those in the past, don't look down on me just because they happened to lose it!_

Maybe a walk in the park will help calm me down, I suppose.

* * *

I sat down on a park bench, and took a quick glance at my watch. It was already past 2pm. 

Sighing, I leaned back on the bench, and looked at the sky.

There were a few clouds up in the otherwise clear sky. Those clouds have been floating around aimlessly, enduring loneliness throughout their existence.

I just stared at the clouds for a long time.

Eventually, I got up and decided to get a canned drink. Thus, I made my way to the vending machine in the park.

Then I saw her.

She happened to notice me at the same time.

Before I could react, she ran towards me and hugged me tightly. I just stood there, her clinging to me, for quite a while.

After she finally let go of me, I asked, "What happened? Where were you?"

Her eyes were tearing up as she explained that she got lost.

Normally, I wouldn't accept this as an adequate reason. But then I remembered Isumi's lack of sense of direction. It never occurred to me that she might have been lost at the time.

_Ah, you're forgiven._

"Well," I said to her, "You haven't eaten yet. Want to go grab a bite?"

She nodded, clearing her tears.

As we made our way out of the park, I silently made a promise to myself.

_I won't lose you ever again._


End file.
